Angela the Mooneater
by InheritedMadness
Summary: Angela's life was a mystery. Nobody knew when she was born, where she came from, or anyhting else about her. But this is the story of her life.
1. Alagaesia

**A/N: I do hope someone will read this unlike my last one...If you do, please review. I don't write long authors notes...nor do I write long chapters Hehe...sorry**

**Oh well, please review. Ch2 coming soon!Warning: Post-Inheritance Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alagaesia, Angela, Inheritance Cycle, and all that stuff. It all belongs to our friend Christopher Paolini...**

** Chapter 1**

Some say she was born of the earth, others say she came from deep within the forest, and others believe that she was born to the sea. But the truth? It remained a mystery for hundreds of years. No records existed of the birth of the witch Angela. Until this document was discovered... nobody knew. This is the story of the long life of Angela the Mooneater. Her secrets lie in these pages.I doubt any person with common sense will believe this account of my life, but I fear my time is coming. This is my only legacy. Read well, for this collection of knowledge and experience may save your life. -Angela

I was born on a day of neither light, nor darkness. It is not right even to call it a day. It was the first dawn. The dawn of Alagaesia. Gray, neither light, nor dark. Then, a faint light showed on the horizon. A faint whisper I heard in my ear. But I could not turn around. I could not see my parents.

"You have a great destiny, Angela... Goodbye, my child, good luck on your journey." Then the world was dark.

Light filtered into my vision. I looked around, searching for my family. When I did not find them, I did not cry. Instead I stood up and swept my gaze over my surroundings. I was situated in a meadow full of blossoms. Around me was a ring of trees. The trees obscured the sky, but rays of light could be seen shining through.

It was then that I realized my fist was clenched. I opened my palm, and a note fluttered toward the ground. Picking it up, I looked it over. It was a small scrap of fabric, upon which was written in messy handwriting with ink: _Angela, you do not know me, but I am your father, and the "father" of Alagaesia and the lands beyond. Destiny awaits you, but not for a long time. Soon the Grey Folk will arrive. After that, so will the elves, dwarves, dragons, humans, and all the others. You are not alone, Angela. There was a reason. There always is. I have included a map._

_ -Crogan_

I flipped it over. It was blank. My mind raced. Why would he lie? Then, I looked down, and relief flooded through me. There was another scrap, with a crudely drawn map. On the top, there was drawn a collection of stick trees labeled _Forest. _Since that was the only forest on the map, I presumed that was my location. There were also mountains, rivers, and lakes. It would probably be useful later, so I left it in my pocket.

Then I set out to find materials to build a shelter. Hopefully, I would survive the night.

**A/N: Did I do okay? Please REVIEW!**


	2. The Grey Folk

**A/N:I hope you will like this chapter. New civilizations. Oh! The excitements of writing about them...OMG the first dialogue! Well, not exactly, if you count her father, but you get the point. Thank you to thecollector1298 for reviewing! Enjoy!:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alagaesia Christopher Paolini does...blah...blah..blah**

**Chapter 2: 162 years later**

I looked off the crag, lonely. Below me, the endless forest stretched on for leagues. A single tear traced its way down my cheek, and I wiped it away. A thought occurred to me. I had never talked with any intelligent life, save for the mice, squirrels, and other creatures. But they ignored me. More tears fell as the self-pity grew inside me. They slid off the rocky crag and disappeared. I would not allow myself to have self-pity, else I might go mad. Gradually, the tears became sniffles, and they soon disappeared.

I stood up, brushing myself off the best I could. Then, I turned around, heading back towards my home. _Boom!_ I was thrown backwards like a rag doll, landing on the hard rock with a crunch. I groaned. _Red and black...or was it black and red?_My mind filled with more nonsensical statements. _Ducks? No..mallards!_

A few minutes later, my head was relatively clear, and I stood up. Cautiously, I looked around, wary of another explosion. Had I done something bad? Was this punishment from my father? The stone was blackened. My first thought was _I will now have to go back and clean the whole thing! Humph!_But then I saw another piece of fabric. And my heart ran away. _Maybe those Grey Folk he told about are here!_ I had spent endless hours looking at that single piece of fabric. I had scrutinized it for so long, that it had eventually become a pile of ratty fibers. So, I copied it onto the wall of my house. But no extra details had come of it.

I walked over to the note and picked it up. It was singed along the edges and pleasantly warm to the touch. There was a slight wood fire aroma to it, reminding me of the time I had accidentally reached for the fire instead of my mug, burning my hand. Besides the burnt edges, it was unharmed. So I read it. _Angela, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. That spell needs a little more work still. Anyways, the Grey Folk will soon arrive._ My heart jumped out of my chest. I reminded myself not to let that happen again, in case it might actually hurt me. Then I continued reading._ Give them shelter, and teach them how to live and survive in Alagaesia, but do not give them your loyalty or promises. For they know the Ancient Language, a language of magic and truth. Beware of your closest friends, for they may stab you in the back. I have also sent you a weapon, may you use it for good or ill._

_ -Crogan_

The advice could be useful later, so I put it in my pocket with the remains of the first note and map. How would I go about searching for these Grey Folk? Where was the weapon? My mind was flooded with questions.

"What you are ….thinking?"a voice asked behind me. I whirled around, ready to punch my enemy. By the faint light, a face showed in the darkness. It was female, with gray eyes wide open. Her nose was slight, and her mouth was a thin line upon her face. Gray hair framed her face, giving her an old appearance.

"You are one of the...Grey Folk?"my voice was raspy from disuse.

"Yes, that be the name of us, why, I am not knowing"

"Us?"

" Yes, as far that I can see, all of us are here"

"What is your name?"

"My name? Ah...names are the...ah...portals,yes?..portals to the...soul. But I am entrusting you with mine. My name... it is Dreawyn."

"That is a beautiful name...mine is Angela."

"Do you know where I am? We remember nothing of our pasts..."

"You are in Alagaesia. More, I do not know...even though I have been here for more than fifty and a hundred years."

"Oh..." I could tell she was dissapointed, "I will come back tomorrow at dawn if you would like to talk. I understand that you are lonely, yes?"

"Yes..."I muttered, but she was already gone. It was too dark to search for the weapon, so I decided to come back tomorrow, before Dreawyn came. With my worries gone, I departed for home, my one room log cabin that I could call home. Home... I thought about my family, my parents that I never knew. Crogan... I would have to ask Dreawyn about this Ancient Language. Maybe then I could communicate with my family. Hope. Something to hold onto, a handhold on the the sheer cliff that was life.

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I want NAMES! I want to know if i suck at dialogue... Dreawyn sounds to me like a total idiot...**

**InheritanceManiac**


	3. Locked Memories

**A/N:I hope someone besides thecollector1298 is reading this. If you do read this, please review. I feel ignored...at least tell me some of my faults...SO...IF you are reading this, REVIEW. Okay, here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:Yeah Yeah I don't own anything so far except Dreawyn...**

**Chapter 3**

I yawned. Slipping out of my bed, I thought back to last night. I dressed, still half awake. It was then that I looked out my window, and saw light._ Aargh! _I thought to myself. But that couldn't be changed now. Next to the bed was the crude wooden box where I kept my food.

Blinking myself awake, I sorted through the contents of the box. Some berries, a basket of mushrooms, and some leaves. Then I found what I was looking for. A small bird that I had killed the night before the last. Not often did I find meat. My bow was crude and badly made. I pulled the bird out and began a fire with kindling from the well-stocked pile.

Taking a long stick, I speared the bird and held it above the glowing fire, pinching spices onto it every few minutes until it was roasted brown, and a delicious smell wafted through the air. Then a knock came upon the door. I set the bird upon a wobbly table and wiped my hands on my shirt. I opened the door, letting in Dreawyn. Behind her was a man, another of the Grey Folk.

Just like her, his eyes were gray, but of a lighter shade. Also, he had short silver hair and bright eyes.

"Angela, this is Jaeren. Jaeren, this is Angela." Dreawyn smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jaeren!"I chimed in a singsong voice. He did respond, instead studying me as if I were a lab specimen. At last, he spoke.

"I am Jaeren. We arrived here not long ago, and remember nothing of our pasts. But we know they exist"a fire could be seen burning in his gray eyes, "We will rebuild and become great!"

I thought of my own past, and I could see we were not so much different, but quite alike. He muttered a quick goodbye, and left my house.

"You should excuse Jaeren, he is still quite young, and impatient as all youngsters. I have to watch him, in case he gets lost... I'm sorry, Angela."she apologized. Then she turned around and left the room. I could not decide whether to relieved, or burst into tears. So I chose the third option.

Outside, birds chirped and squirrels hoarded acorns for the winter. The sun illuminated the clearing, giving it an almost heavenly glow. If only there was someone I could share this place with, someone whom I could trust...

A faint glint caught my eye. I looked up, and to my amazement, I saw a blade dangling upside down, caught on a vine. Immediately, I thought back to the note. I pulled it out of my pocket. Then a thought occurred to me. I flipped it over. In a somewhat more readable text, it said:

_Your sword is called Albitr. The sharpest blade that exists or ever will exist. Do not tell anyone of this blade. _

_ -Crogan_

The vine upon which Albitr was caught on was too high for me to reach. So I decided to look for a long stick to whack it down. In my house, I took the long stick that I had speared the bird on and ran outside. I poked at the sword, fearing that it would fall and decapitate me. When nothing happened, I threw the stick at the sword. The perfectly aimed projectile, hit the sword, and was cut cleanly in half. Albitr came spinning down, landing with a plonk on the ground.

Unfortunately, I was too late to avoid the stick, and one halve landed upon my head. _Ouch! That was __**not**__ a good idea. _Albitr lay on the ground, shining like a stray star. Cautiously, I lifted it off the ground, admiring the keen edge. Runes filled the flat side of the blade, meaning Albitr, I assumed.

"Angela..."a familiar voice spoke behind me, and I jumped.

"Who are you?"I asked, turning around. He was certainly not one of the Grey Folk. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a wide smile plastered upon his face.

"I am... your brother...You do not remember me, but you must believe me. Father will not be happy when he realizes I have come here, but he is an old fool. He cannot harm us."he smiled at that.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Because of this."he smirked, holding up a dagger made of the exact same material as mine.

"How?"

"Father was lying when he told you Albitr was the sharpest blade. It has a rival,Sharp."

"Sharp?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, first thing I thought of."

"Oh, dear! If you are my brother...How ignorant am I? I have not even asked you name."

"Lewyn."A memory stirred inside me as I heard the name, but I could not see it. My mind was like a jail, my memories locked behind bars. I knew they were there, but I could not find the keys to the iron doors.

"You must come inside, Lewyn."I held open the door to my house. Finally, someone who loved me as who I was, a person I could trust. A foothold on that sheer cliff. I smiled to myself. Joy filled me. I would show him the forest tomorrow. Sometimes, life wasn't all that cruel...

**A/N: Did you like chapter 3. My personal feelings- I think I totally failed. This is in my opinion the worst chapter I have ever written. Don't try to convince me otherwise. At least now she has a friend. I'm sorta unsure how I should put Tenga into the story...}:/**

**InheritanceManiac**


	4. Unlocked

**A/N: "Read, Recommend, Review!"My new motto!Yes, it says REVIEW, guys! I'm happy with this chapter... anyway, happy reading. Also, I just can't manage to write long chapters... I have a short "inspiration span"**

**Chapter 4**

"You awake?"a whisper came in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Lewyn leaning over me.

"Wha-"the events of yesterday came back to me. "Morning, Lewyn" I smiled and got dressed while Lewyn looked through my food.

"Berries, mushrooms, dried leaves, bah! How can you survive on such food?" Then his eyes alighted upon my crude wood bow. Last night, we had devoured the last of the bird, and I was quite hungry. _Scritch scritch _Lewyn was concentrating upon carving the wood of my bow, so I began to prepare a meal from the berries and leaves.

After a few grunts of pain and many mutterings, Lewyn shouted, "Aha!" This startled me, and I sent leaves flying.

"Never. Do. That. Again."I burst in howls of laughter. But I wasn't really mad at him, just a little ticked off. He began laughing too.

After we had settled down he asked, "Would you like to come hunting with me?"

"Why not?"

The clearing shone even more brightly than the day before, just like my mood. I opened my mouth and was about to speak, when Lewyn shushed me. I followed his gaze and saw a fat mouse, happily munching ….whatever it was eating. Then it paused and sniffed the air. Pulling back the string, Lewyn stood still as a statue.

_Twang!_The bow snapped. All the mouse could do was squeak in terror before the arrow punctured its small body. Lewyn walked over. With Sharp, he skinned the mouse. Then, we brought it home.

I started a fire, while Lewyn hummed a tune, watching me contently. Another memory came to mind, but it too was locked in my mind-jail. Still humming, Lewyn held the mouse over the blaze. I wanted to speak, but something inside me prevented me from uttering a word. The song reminded me of something, and it was just enough to break the locks. They broke, and my memories came flooding back to me like a torrent of rushing water. They threatened to wash my very being away. I fainted, drowning beneath the noise. I could not speak. I was a prisoner of my memories.

**A/N: I don't especially hate that chapter, but it wasn't the best I could make it either. "Read, Recommend, Review!"**

**InheritanceManiac**


	5. Torrent

**A/N:Yay!This isn't as short as I thought it would be!. Haha!HaHa!HaHA!HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(I'm going loopy)Ha-happy Reading-HAHAHAHAHA }:D**

**Thank you to thecollector1298 and GraceOfTheFlower for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

A torrent that ripped at me. Pulled at my being. Yanked at my sanity. My memories.

Memory #1

A face and music. I recognized it as Lewyn. Another face leaned over me. It was a woman with curly blond hair and a joyful smile. She was the one humming.

"What will we name her, mother?"

"Angela"she breathed, and that one word sent chills down my spine. My mother. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say I loved her. But I could not, and the scene changed.

Memory #2

My mother ran into the scene again. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I wondered what had caused her so much pain. Then I answered my own question. _Me_.

"Mother! Come back!"Lewyn shouted from somewhere outside my vision.

"I'm fine, Lewyn"she shouted. Then she ran off sobbing.

"MOTHER!"Lewyn ran around, searching for her. I could hear the despair in his voice. "PLEASE, MOTHER!"Lewyn moaned. Then, he collapsed to the ground. And the memory ended

Memory #3

"Goodbye, Angela."a hard-eyed man said to me. But his voice lacked emotion. He was not sad, nor was he happy. He was empty.

"Dad, no!" Lewyn shouted. My father eyed him angrily, then turned back to me

"It's for the best."he stated simply. Lewyn surprised me and slapped him upon the face. My father's eyes burned with an uncontrollable rage. "YOU DARE?"he roared. Then he punched Lewyn upon the nose. It cracked. Blood ran down Lewyn's face. He still maintained his angry gaze. A second later, Lewyn fell to the ground. My father left the room.

"Angela, Angela, please wake up!"a voice shouted. I moaned. My head felt as if it were filled to the brim with floodwater. Hands opened my eyelids. I blinked.

"Get off me."I sat up.

"Are you okay, Angela?"

"I'm fine."I said, "What was mother's name?And what happened to her?"Lewyn's expression became one of great sadness when I mentioned our mother.

"Do you really want to know?"he asked.

"Yes."

"Her name was Kayrene. To truly understand what happened to her, I will have to show you this memory."My brow furrowed. "Oh, you'll see. You've never felt the mind of another?"

Something touched my consciousness, and I involuntarily recoiled._ It's me_ Lewyn spoke to me inside my mind. Then he entered my mind. It was like the moon sliding over the sun. Like the world being blocked from me. I had to fight the urge to repel the outside being, Lewyn. Then the memory began.

Memory #4:Lewyn

"PLEASE, MOTHER!"I shouted in despair. She could not be gone. I ran blindly through the forest searching for her. Then I thought of her favorite place. And I was off running. I wanted to get there. To see my mother. But I was also afraid. Afraid of what I might find there.

The meadow was clear of plants, but it was still beautiful. The flowers had left already. My mother lay on the ground, a red liquid seeping from a wound on her chest. It took me a second to register that it was blood. But I still refused to believe. I stepped forward to her, fearing the worst.

A peaceful, serene look was upon her face, and she was smiling. "Please, mother. Talk to me."I shook her limp body. But then I saw the blade that was planted in her chest, and I lost hope. No. It was Sharp. Then it struck me. I had forgotten to take the dagger today. I blamed myself. For her death, for everything. But it served no use. She was dead. Gone. Forever.

Memory ends

**A/N: Whatcha think guys? The plot wasn't all that bad to me, though the way I wrote it could've been better. Have a nice day! Remember, Review!*Tinkle-linkle-ink***

**InheritanceManiac**


	6. A Meeting of 'UnFriends'

**A/N: This chapter is a real fail. The plot doesn't suck too much, but the writing does. Hope it gets the point across. I made the ending like some sort of legend, sort of dramatic. Sorry I haven't updated in an eternity. (as in about two weeks)I'm not going to update as often since I have 2 stories, and I'm determined to kill the other, A Shur'tugal Christmas, before the end of Xmas day. **

**Did you survive my ramblings? Well good job then.**

I opened my eyes to reality. "Mother..."I looked into the flames. They leaped and sizzled, burning the wood to make fuel. Simple. Humans had emotions. Emotions made complications... Lewyn's eyes glistened with tears. I fell into his arms, sobbing.

Then, everything went terribly wrong. First, I heard a crashing noise. Next, Lewyn screamed and went limp. It all happened within the time it took for me to blink an eye. After that, three events happened in succession: Lewyn shouted, three black _things_ ran inside holding weapons, and I fainted.

When I came to, I was looking at storm clouds. Then I realized that I was looking into Dreawyn's gray eyes. I was soaking wet but just didn't care.

"Lewyn!"I screamed, getting up. Dreawyn put a firm hand on my shoulder

"He's gone,"Dreawyn muttered solemnly. I looked up at her in an expression of disbelief. My my couldn't wrap around the idea.

"Gone? Oh! YOU MEAN HE LEFT FOR HIS HOME!"I shouted, trying to hold on to that 0.000001 chance that he was still alive. Dreawyn closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dead,"she said simply, then disappeared into the forest, leaving me alone.

"Wait! Who killed him?"I screamed, my eyes tearing up at saying the word 'kill'.

"The Ra'zac,"she replied without showing herself. Despair and vengefulness fought inside me for control. My vengeance won over.

Ra'zac. The word echoed in my head along with the word 'kill'. For many years I searched for them. My sword rarely was in its sheath during those years. That was how I earned the title Mooneater from the Urgalagra beacause all who saw me under the moon never saw daylight ever again. The humans feared and hated me. Even the elves lived in fear of me attacking them. But I never got the information I needed to find these Ra'zac. Until one day I met an old man who was searching for the 'answer'. At first I thought he was crazy...then I saw his intelligence shine through.

**A/N:Crappy ending, but so what?HEHEHEH.**


End file.
